The tale of the first Pixie
by perrytwiligh
Summary: this is story about pixies and how twilight saga only taste the immortal world and how love shine thought all wars as well as prooving age does affect vampire and pixie well their crazy any way please read
1. preface

The tale of the first Pixies

Preface

Lightning bang as young girl 18 years old ran through a city, running from a man who she thought loved her. Friends unsure who to trust so just leaving it all behind, going into hiding to protect what she love the most and what she love her gift more valuable than all the rich in world more precious than gold or diamonds.

The storm was bad, she needed to get into her house she hide in their scared her arms round her legs crying her stuff by her side, in a house that she had brought in secret then locking doors and windows and hide, life was easy but she knew it could not stay that way she made a plan on what to do. Scared of being found and killed because she could not fight she was too weak and too slow she is only a young hybrid, only 18 just but this was a normal thing to happen hybrid they were very I say I love you they believe them, vampire trick them because words can sometimes mean nothing at all and never hurt the one that has said them only the one who believes them, they were use for fun and pleasure then they kill them drinking their blood but this would be the ending as vampire created a family of power they were grow right under their noise wait grow read to attack, and she would make sure they succeed.

Her life was changing she had to move selling her house where she was now live on farm in England as a doctor she cried knowing she would never see her mum or dad or family again, she caused this it time to act like adult clean it up by herself this precious object need loving care and to be loved, she could do almost all of what was need but one really she need someone else who she thought did not love her but did, really she needed help it was a job for two people not one they were thought of being together a mummy and a daddy not just a mummy they were a pair together but these two were not who are they why aren't they together, but only time will tell the answers as life as we knew it prepared to change forever, she would change her name from what it was first it was now Page Manson hiding from a mystery of who and why she came to be in this mess that she is in today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one babies

They came one stormy night, page as her new name and fake id like her dads making humans think it was true, she gave birth to three babies' the oldest name Alexander Alexis alec Jake Carlie E.J Alexis Manson but for short he was called Alex as nick name he was a normal little baby boy beautiful, he had his mums brown eyes and the rest well he was copy of his dad so that will remain secret for now. The second baby was a boy the same as his brother brown eyes and adorable face his name James Ryan Antonio Alex Oskar Mathew Alexis Manson the youngest Jessica Juliette Jane Rosalina Alexandra Ella marry Manson a little girl Page her mum had faith in her brother protecting her.

Time passed they found two little box page pick them up and took them in slow opening up one up and found pair of brown eyes staring up at her another baby was found in the other, their names were Ryan Oliver harry Sam Joseph Joe Daniel they decide to keep the two of them so they had they had the last name Manson they were Page pretend nephew and niece, their mum could not look after them the second baby's name was Ella Laura Jill Mary Hannah Libby Katie Manson Ella and Ryan was good friends with Alex James and Jessy.

Not long after page found a dead body with a little baby, inside the girls arms they found his name out by jessy reading his mummy mind and sending the message to page his name was Tim Felix Charlie Theodora Elliot Evan Greg Manson he all so took the name pretending that he was the younger brother of Ryan and Ella. They all used their powers to hide what they really look like have Alex James and jessy had blonde hair like their mum, had page had being turn into a half vampire half pixie when she went to Alex and he thought her hand was food and bite her his venom hurt her, the venom took it affect in minute by then Alex crying because he hurt his mum like all child would do after she feed him, she found out she could well fly she was fast and stronger also tougher when she got in jessy must have used power which was to go thought people mind and send information as well being able to cause the feeling of have a part of their body like their arm to feel like it was in pain, page nodded and got ready to catch her but she flew over her soon all the baby were well flying around the house the boys flew out the window with jessy at the back, page was scarred and went after them it turn out pixies go invisible when they fly so but other pixie could see them but they were the only ones page rounded them up when she saw a women leave a baby saying goodbye Demi Herminie Sarah molly daisy Tilley sally and left her, page took her in giving her page fake last name of Manson she boned right away with the other and they pretend that her mum died in labour so page had her so with seven child only one adult well teenager things were never going to be easy. It was coming up to move day and Page was nervous the Volturi did not know about the seven child, Page was scared they would take them off her because Alex James and Jessy power was to control all the elements the twins fire and water Tim earth and water Demi air and earth Demi was a tracker and could track better than anyone in the whole world was what Jessy said, Tim well he was like a pixie Felix Volturi really but he was the second strongest only to Alex James and jessy, the twins well Ryan power was to mental torture people and his sister could freeze you or just freeze part of you then you could not feel so if it was ripped off you would not feel anything, Alex his power was tactics and to make target feel dizzy so can't fight back as well James could make it so you could not see in a right so he could easy get out of the way of attacks can see who people love who they trust really things to like this jessy see into people mind seeing the whole thing and people further who their mates are also she can send messages and knock you out to die or to rest also they are the strongest and fast pixie out there the move to England was tomorrow, Page only hope that the Volturi were not around where she lived and Volturi didn't catch her trying to escape and hide in England and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3 moving

Chapter two moving

Today was move day, page was ready with her camera taking picture after picture of the children they were 2 years old, it was really hard for her to get into England and legal too, page had job as doctor in England also somewhere the kids could make their pixie hide out and be pixies. They had veg patch and fruit patch too with herb as well really whatever they could grow, page had put some money aside when she was look on the internet she found that her neighbour was a farmer too, so she rang him and ask if she could buy some chickens of him he said yes and that he had some young ones that would just starting to lay eggs when they got their, also she brought one cow it was quite young so only just started to produce milk because you could get milk from a cow and then drink the milk. She pretend that she was 30 years old the children were all two years old, and their birthdays were a lot of fun but that does matter right now as they all got in the taxi they talk on the way their of a normal two year old way.

Demi was the first to ask aunty page when do we get their I'm bored she said how many kids I hear said that is unreal he said loud another for them to hear well I have it all the way to England so if you know away to entertain little kids free share it please page said well he said play simply games like I spy or count up to twenty one it help them learn how to count he laughed thank you she said as they all got of they said thank you the man smiled and left as they walk in.

It was busies Alex James and Tim were all on one of these thing that goes over your head and you arms thought it and the girls could be trusted and Demi tracker anyway so she find you easy any way. Once they got on they took the boys and pull what was on them let call it a lead off they all sat down in pairs Alex and James were the first two then Ryan and Tim were second third was Ella and Demi at the very back was jessy with her mum as the plane took off, hell began they were very question like mum what does the plane need those round thing on the plane by jessy what can I track Demi I'm tracking that bug Demi aunty page why is Demi tracking a bug, after it went dark the child knew what farther did so really want to see any way but Alex look out window bye home and bye daddy he said sobbing page kiss head pulled into her arms and rock him back and forth after a while he fell asleep, page knew one day they would stop sleeping every 10 years just sleep from the 1st of November to the first day of spring but they will be twenty when that first happens, it was very early in the morning she woke the children up because she could not carry all of them, and it was not fair to just wake 6 up and not all seven also she called for a taxi to take them home.

When they got to their new home Alex well he said that the basement was for pixie only they still had not come up with a cool name but picker was like a lot the final vote was all on Demi shoulders I have decide that I agree so were call the pickers, I swear that girl (Demi) was a tracker in a past life she had to have been, so they were sing picker rock god save them if a Volturi guard had heard them they were saying the Volturi guard all gay and Aro and Felix are doing it ok time for bed, oh god the beds they come at 9:00 am it 4:30 now well you see a bit of bad news guys the beds and stuff don't come till morning then I heard some sleeping sounds and look to see 7 fast asleep kids cuddled up together Page took a photo her camera almost full, she laugh they really don't care Page thought it was a little unconvertible but after awhile she fell fast asleep really she was glad to final leave the country were their dads lived in Page had ask them if they want to see their daddy but they all said no, but really it was for the best page knew that for sure but one question cross her mind would the children ever see their farther would they ever have daddy and baby boned the answer was simply only time would tell and only time was the thing that would tell and nothing else at all no one could guest no one could tell even with their identity a secret no one would know to guest even try she signed as she closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 rooms and falls

Chapter four rooms and falls

They had just finished the corridors well half were do the twins don't have power that could help but they used their water power to erode the stone so they did help they started on the first room all together their power were ready for use 54321 go! Alex said as their powers started to make the first ever room then as they were about to go in an earth quake hit Page grab Alex pulling him out of the room good thing the room came down because they had not put a specially thing on the room to support it after Alex said 54321 go! And after jessy who was closest ran in followed by the rest of them quick supporting it then half went with page to check every the rest stayed worked on the room together page left them to go check on the cow and milk her feed the chicken and get the eggs water crops life was starting to get easier for them the first room was for photo and memories page was all way taking picture of them they all were taking picture to remember what they did sometime their would be falls but the picker took them they were getting stronger and stronger it was scarier to Page how fast the place came from look like a cave to been more of a hideout but Demi knew that their was a probable guys we need to hide this place like put up better hide out protect up because the Volturi could easy get through so the kids worked and worked to get the job done when they were finished the Volturi would never get though but everything started to get more random but soon they would have too start something almost every kid hates but at first it ok then it evil gives you lots of homework too do also they did really mix well and stayed together so you can guess that they would have a very easy school life but it was a school were they could not come for a month and no one care so it was better and high school was the same so if the Volturi do attack no one will care if their late or not but they hope to get more guards before this happen but school started tomorrow and everyone was scared about this Alex was still on edge because of the cave in he really love his family even thought he never understood why he did not have a daddy but when he found out the truth last month he hated him no he loathed him and want revenge for what he did to his mum page but Alex was also scared about school tomorrow and how he would deal with it but Alex had no choices in the matter as he closed his sleep washed over him like the sea coming in at night in that house not even whisper was heard but feared was still deep in page sole.

Please review please no has review yet please


	5. Chapter 5 school

Chapter five school

Alex woke up last and waking up the boys was hard but they were up and running around and the house because need set out at eight a clock to get their for eight thirty because the kids were quite slow so more time to get their page to so many picture of them when they got their it was time to go in page took even more picture hello class my names miss Edder the teacher today we will make this castle she said Alex head to right and smirked remember his little castle cave the boy laugh so low that only pixie would hear but it was funny because they had a real life castle so it was fun Alex decide to talk to Tim and the rest just joined in soon break came they all had a cereal bar stayed together jessy well she was talking with them about a new corridor then it was time to go in and then they drew a teddy bear which was fun then they did more picture till lunch which they had in their class room Alex was bored and really wanted to do something at lunch they played with the toys the boys look at the boys like they were mad when playing football but James pick one up and play catch really he and his pixie friends were training get their aim just right then they played time bond Ella won it was so much fun for them after they went in now we are going to learn to sing a song god help us Alex whispered the sniggered oh if you go down to the wood today you're sure of a big surprise yeah Alex whisper you are the brilliantly pixies are their James said every one of the pixie nod their heads if you go down to the woods to today you better go in disguises we already are Ryan said only so the other pixie could hear for every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain because today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic every teddy bear whose been good is sure of a treat today there's lots of marvellous thing to eat and wonderful games to play beneath the tree where nobody see they'll hide and seek as long as they please cause that the way the teddy bears have their picnic, picnic time for teddy bears the little teddy bears are having a lovely time today watch them catch them unawares and see them picnic on their holiday see them gaily gad about they love to play and shout they never have any cares at six o'clock their mummies and daddies will take them home to bed because they're tired little teddy bears if you go down to the wood today you're sure of a big surprise if you go down to the wood today you better go in disguise for every bear that ever was there was will gather their certain because today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic by time they learn it was time for an apple the pixie didn't have theirs instead saved it afterwards it was time to go home Alex thought it was about time too page was waiting for them did you lot like school Alex it was boring ok everyone else said when they got home they change and went to work on their hide out it was awesome inside they were working on the detail inside who said that kids were not able to do cool things just as good as an adult they loved being pixies but who wouldn't they had a laugh and headed home tired little pixie dinner was ready after they ate it they had a wash and cleaned their teeth watch some T.V after that they went bed well Page though may be he'll be tomorrow morning and have more fun.

They were all very bright children and very good fighters to Page only hope they were good another to kill a new born vampire and maybe even a Volturi guard because god only knows what the Volturi will think or the kids daddies will think but they just need to remember to never give in and keep fighting on they have come this far so they should not ever give up because they will go father if they just believe Page thought as she cleaned and put away the dishes after cleaning up she went to clean herself up and then climb into bed and fell asleep she woke up too mummy why do we have to go to school I hate it mummy Alex cried come here baby she pulled him in to her bed I love you mummy Alex said I love you too Alex Page replied why though mummy he said school were you learn your a b c and how to count Alex Page said oh was all he said mummy can not you learn use he said with hope in his little eyes baby then mummy would have no money and public school better you'll have a lot of fun Alex baby boy I said ok mummy sighing you'll have fun baby Page replied can I come in your bed mummy he said I would love your company Alex he snuggled in close thank you mum he said you're welcome baby Page said mummy you're the most awesome cool great loving brilliant mummy in the whole universe Alex said Alex you really are a little charmer he laugh night mummy sleep tightly I love you Alex smile he look so cute and loving to her which was true Alex really did love his family night Alex sleep tight Alex I love you too little one Page said kissing his head as they both fell fast asleep rapt up together having a mummy with baby night together keeping warm too.


	6. Chapter 6 milk

Chapter 6 milk

Morning was never fun getting up out of your nice warm bed everyone came into Pages room climbing into bed Mummy where does daisy get all the milk from? James ask well she make it baby then when she is milked that how she gives us milk we get it Page replied can we milk daisy? Said Demi ok well you go get dressed and have some cereal then I'll teach you Page said ok they replied they ran off to get dressed after doing so Alex decide that he would have egg instead of cereal after breakfast they put their shoes on and ran outside now Page said you get both of thing and gentle pull them like so Page smile as milk came out landing in the nice clean bucket now Demi you try Demi was good at it fact everyone was last but not least was little Alex he plan good plan he gently used his power and pulled all the milk out till the bucket was full then he ran in and got the old milk bottles well they were plastic and had blue lid he open the lid and put the milk in once he had finished he look at his mummy good idea Alex Demi said giving him a hug thanks well page said it look like Alex plan work we have more milk than ever and daisy ok too page smiled the kid pick up a bottle each mummy James said if we freeze it can we save it James said well if you freeze it with your powers it will so they froze half of the milk and rest well they put in a nice cool place to and one bottle in the fridge they all went to work the kids on the hide out and Page got the eggs from the chickens then feed and went and pick the crops that were really to be picked and then went and cleaned up the house after she did all that Page sat down had nice cold drink of lovely milk the kids however still working on the main hall they were on top of the roof and made well it hard to explain but like circle that had four holes in the side it had roof on top but it let light in and looked really lovely really the hole place did Alex smile guys he said I think that maybe we or to get a lock because the Volturi are going to be so sad because there hide out do so old and lame the will want to steal are he laugh they can get their own hide out he said yeah they said well better go home it getting really late Ella said yeah as they walk straight home to go to bed and see also eat too and have a nice wash to clean the dirt of them also have glass of milk.


	7. Chapter 7 the fly

Chapter seven the fly

Tim was happily walk to his room when he saw a fly he saw an old glass jar then he pick up caught the fly I will call you bill the fly he said walk off to is room let's play truth or dare he said he at the fly dare a not long after but that really hard ok fine I'll do it then he went down into the living and pretended to be a hoarse everyone look at him Page look at him ok she said he went back to his room your turn truth he said ok then are you an evil fly he said then few he said for minute I thought you were he said dare he replied what but fine he said went done stairs everyone he said everyone look we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you merry Christmas and happy new year from tiding we bring for you and your king we wish you merry Christmas and happy new year every look at him like he was mad Tim Alex said looking at him still like he was mad it the summer it now where near Christmas yet he said calmly well I was dare to do it he said by who Demi asked why don't you come meet my new friend bill he smile ok then Alex smiled as they all walk up to his room everyone he said opening the door meet bill he smiled ok he said Tim we have talk about this image friend you have to sometime tell them no ok Page said no he said bill is really look he said pointing to a jar Tim that a fly Ryan said aunty Page please can I keep him oh please he said well it a fly and you know it died soon so no Tim she said Ella went down stairs this paid back for saying I like James she thought grabbing the fly spray and then going back why don't you let him have a run about it better for him to lead active healthy life style so he will live longer she said your right he said opening the jar and letting bill have a nice long fly Tim your one very un normal person Alex said then die you stupid fly Ella screamed as she sprayed the fly with the fly killing stuff no bill Tim cried ok he said I'm over it Tim said and then walk out Alex walk out with him and Ella went to her room no one really cared about the fly and so they all left Alex and James went to watch T.V and Page Demi and jessy all went to read and only god knows where Theodora went but to him life was just random that way you never know what will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8 fluffy

Chapter eight fluffy

Ella decide she would go to see the chickens it was a cold day so she put her coat on and Welles and walk out to the chicken house she open the hutch door letting them out all but one chicken came out so Ella went to the little panel that when you lifted it up you saw the chickens beds she opened it up few I thought that you were I'll come here then she picked it up without looking down once she put the chicken with the rest of them she went to close the lid when she heard a cheeping and she looked down and saw a little baby chicken it was yellow and fluffy she gentle pick it up and ran inside everyone look a baby chicken she scream Page gentle took the chicken off Ella it a little girl Page smile she so cute jessy said she so small will she make it aunty Page? Ask Ryan yes Ryan she will make are you sure he asked yes Ryan she will be you better go put her back with her mum Ella Page said can we name her fluffy please Ella ask well I don't see why not to Ella page smile cheep fluffy said Ella skipped out carefully so not to hurt fluffy as she put her back with her mummy the mummy check that she was ok fluffy and her mum walk into the chicken house too keep warm Ella smile as all the chicken followed it them into the chicken house bye chickens have a nice nap and Ella left ran off caught up with the others let start on the bedrooms yeah James said Alex can pixie marry chicken it just that I am in love with fluffy and I have to tell her how much I love she just so perfect and beautiful he said everyone laugh no you are not allowed to now come on Tim Alex said and stop think that she is pixie because she is a chicken jessy said no she is not she is a very good hider and is secretly a pixie and stay out of my mind you spy Tim said Alex look at Ryan this is for your own good Tim now Ryan Alex said Ryan tortured Tim after a minute he stop what was that for you bullies he said it was for your own good once they had finished work for they went home tried little pixies they had a wash then had some lovely homemade dinner cook by Page then they brushed their teeth and went and watch some TV then head off to bed leaving page to think about her old life and new life as well listen to the radio on her own in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine forgetting you

As Page sat their thinking she missed her family and friends both old friend and new friends she made but most off all Alex James and jessy farther as she sat down and thought did he miss he as a song came on.

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a…  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, i can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean i can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh beep she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a…  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Now i know, that i had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh shh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a…  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(so bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
"this is one for your dad"  
(your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a…  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Well Page thought it only thing that make sentence I'll just forget you and never miss your lying love again even thought she knew she couldn't she look up at the sky and thought I will never forget you even if I tried


	10. Chapter 10 the volturi

Chapter ten the Volturi

Bad news had came today there was rule made that if put in earl would have changed lives from now on Aro said no more hybrid will be kill for no reason they weaker than use and are now the numbers are dropping their only 13 hybrids their use to be 590 so he said hybrids will not be killed unless there is a good reason Aro said Alec and Jane by his side life had changed and the Volturi would only start to find out what was really happening Aro had feeling that the pixie had come next would fairies decent from the leaders but would that happen no one could known because only time would tell the answer of the tail of the first pixies.


	11. Chapter 11 fairies

Fairies

Aro Volturi had just returned with whole guard family after new born arm attack of over 100 newborns and may be even more he entre his room thinking how well his family was the best you see he was head of the Volturi they were people who kept the vampires a secret in way they royalty no one dared to mess with them he went into his and his wife room Sulpicia his wife was not their he sat down it turn out she was in the shower have a nice wash he saw cot so curious he slowly went up to the cot and look in to find a pair of green eyes with red in them too looking straight up at him it was a little baby he touch his hand as Sulpicia walk in Aro she said meet baby Benjamin Justin Aaron Aro David William harry Volturi he your son Aro Sulpicia said he perfect just perfect does he have a power yes he can see into your mind without touching you and is very fast and very strong also he can flood your head with memories so you can't think straight she relied and he's a fairy too she add Aro knew that somewhere out the pixie where their growing everyday but where on earth could be but now on baby Benjamin was very important more so than the pixies he love Benjamin from that day forth Aro got him his very own guard aka alec at first he was like sigh then he was all got any six no go fish Benjamin replied and they really got on well he had two friends name Mark Marcus Elvis Joe Jim tom john Volturi his cousin so he is Marcus and Didyme son his another friend was Caius and Athenodora and his name is Carmen Caius Theodora Adam Conner Kelvin Daniel Volturi they were great fighters and their powers were the same as their daddies Caius son had a power to wipe memories but he could not wipe pixie minds but no one knew that yet when they were 18 they would live in the next town Itina and everything their was ready Aro sent some people find the pixies but they would never find them because they lived somewhere the Volturi would never think of looking but it was still too dangerous but they did not the U.S.A but one day they would find the pixie they had to they were about 5 months older than the pixie but would this help them only time would tell the truth of this story.


End file.
